Romántica tortura
by Inokichi-chan
Summary: ¿Los seres humanos somos masoquistas?, la estrategia de Fuji Syuusuke para conquistar3


¿Qué haces si la persona que tanto quieres al final no siente lo mismo que tú? ¿Puedes sobrellevarlo? ¿Te deprimes? ¿Lo superas? ¿O...simplemente eres cómo yo, que se engaña a sí misma diciéndo que no pasa nada y actúas la felicidad frente a todos a pesar de saber que no es cierto, y no sólo eso, qué los demás también se dan cuenta? Lamentablemente eso me ha pasado, me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki y tengo el corazón lastimado... Creo que no soy la única, tampoco la primera y mucho menos la última, a todos en algún momento de nuestra vida nos han lastimado sentimentalmente pero creo que esto ya me parece una rutina, cada que vuelvo a creer me pasa lo mismo, en lo personal estoy cansada ¿y ustedes?.

Me equivoqué, mentí y estoy agotada.

-Me equivoqué al volver a creer de nuevo.

-Mentí al decir que ya no lo haría.

-Estoy agotada de llorar, mis ojos se escuecen con tan sólo recordarlo.

Creo que todo esto es un aliciente perfecto cómo para definitivamente olvidarme de todas estas ridiculeces del "amor" es más ¿alguien siquiera sabe si existe?, ¿no será un invento de nuestra utópica imaginación? gran pensador era Platón al decir que el amor es una enfermedad mental y grave; cada vez le doy más la razón, se me hace increíble que un humano pueda darle un concepto tan certero a algo que sabrá Dios si existe, pero aún me parece más sorprendente que las personas decidamos y gustemos de tener esa enfermedad, nosotros no la metemos a propósito en la cabeza incluso la festejamos pero cuando empieza a doler sí que nos frustra, pero cómo buenos y simples mortales que somos lo volvemos a hacer una y otra vez, ¿será que el ser humano es masoquista por naturaleza? Quién sabe, pensar esto me hace creer que estoy tomando esto demasiado filosóficamente, la verdad quisiera que se me quitara esto de la cabeza pronto, no pienso cómo lo haría normalmente, cómo una simple y sencilla chica de 16 años, sea como sea, creo que mis sentimientos me han orillado a hacerlo, lamento cuando eso pasa, creo que esta vez debo quitarme las fantasías de niña que aún tengo, príncipes azules, sueños rosas, historias románticas perfectas, creo que debo mandar todo eso al garete, me parece lo más razonable, supongo que eso puede tener un efecto de anestesia en mi, es más, es lo mejor que puedo hacer,sí, seré una nueva Sakuno, viviré mi vida a tope, siendo feliz, gritando de alegría, emocionándome cómo si jamás pudiera volver a hacerlo, reír cómo si nadie me escuchara, saltar tan alto cómo mis piernas me lo permitan, sin importarme lo que digan o piensen los demás, siendo yo, disfrutando los días con mis amigas, sí, creo que parece la foma de vida más plena y es la que quiero tener de ahora en adelante, cero tonterías románticas, sólo divertirme siendo yo misma. Me agrada la idea, prometo que desde mañana todo será diferente, ya no pienso volver a ser lastimada de nuevo y menos por Echizen Ryoma.

Maldito despertador, cinco minutos más por favor...

Se me ha hecho tarde para mi nueva vida, bueno, nada que me la pueda arruinar, son sólo cosas que pasan jajaja bueno a mí eso siempre me pasa así que no hay problema, ser positiva me viene bien, creo que usaré esa actitud más seguido; por primera vez me detengo a ver todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, cosas que nunca había mirado, esta ciudad, el mismo camino hacia la escuela y nunca me di cuenta que el sendero para llegar al colegio está cubierto por árboles de cerezo en flor, y para mi suerte en época de Hanami, debo decir que el rosa no es mi color favorito pero verlo mientras se llueve sobre este camino me agrada, me da tranquilidad, estos paisajes japoneses son realmente hermosos y justo al fondo un gran edificio en el cual me enclaustro durante horas aunque eso no es motivo de aburrimiento, me gusta ir a clases porque eso significa que podré ver a mis amigas y pasarla bien, en el momento de mayor distracción para mí siento que alguien me roza el hombro cuando pasa lo cuál me regresa a la realidad, al fijar la vista en esa persona me doy cuenta de que era Ryoma, bueno ir a la escuela también significaba verlo a él pero ¿qué más daba? ya no me quería convencer de que debía superarlo porque lo estaba logrando, después de sufrir lo suficiente uno tiene que levantarse y suerte para mí que no sólo me levanté sino que lo hice con el pie derecho, ahora que tenía tiempo y espacio en mi mente para cosas realmente importantes me di cuenta qué ya no me desilusionaba de las cosas porque simplemente ya no esperaba nada, me concentraba en mis entrenamientos de tennis y había mejorado mucho en ello, mis calificaciones eran muy buenas, mi vida era divertida, al fin me siento en la cúspide de mí misma.

Ahora tengo mejor amistad con los titulares de Tennis, son cómo mis hermanos aunque hay alguien con quién algo pasa, algo no muy común, Fuji-sempai, con su sonrisa ha logrado atraer mi atención de a poco, ¿es normal?, mi atención de vez en cuando se desvía hacia esa sonrisa aparentemente dulce y amable más yo sabía que detrás de esa curva facial se escondía un extraño gusto por el sadismo y el sufrimiento ajeno,algo sin duda retorcido pero aún así interesante a mi parecer, un misterio que una persona tan bondadosa y amable oculte detrás de esa fachada algo como eso, admito que me parece interesante quizá puede que sea eso algo que me gusta ¿Qué rayos digo? yo ya no creo en eso, así como estoy me encuentro perfectamente bien aunque no dejo de pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez me encontraría mejor si descubro porque esa persona me interesa tanto a pesar de saber cómo es no logro sacármela de la cabeza, es cómo un imán de mis pensamientos. Él también es diferente conmigo desde hace un tiempo, soy muy distraída pero cuando me doy cuenta de algo es porque es muy notable o porque es verdad, ahora confío más en mí y en mis intuiciones sobre esas cosas, muy seguido tengo la razón. Se comporta diferente, de una manera que no logro identificar.

_Lunes_

No puedo dejar de mirarlo, ¿qué pasa con esta sensación en el estómago? ya tenía tiempo que no la sentía, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía, tampoco recordaba que me gustaba tanto sentirla, tal vez debo aceptar que he fallado de nuevo, me he fijado en Fuji-sempai de una manera especial, ahora retiro lo dicho sobre que las personas decidimos sentir esta sensación, no lo decidimos, llega, no pide permiso, sólo entra, qué intruso tan molesto ¿qué no ve que trato de esforzarme para no dejarlo pasar? cuando dejo de pensar en eso, vuelvo a voltear a ver a Fuji, pero después de unos momentos veo que él se da cuenta de eso y abre sus ojos posando su mirada sobre la mía, esta vez no tiene una sonrisa en su cara, sólo me observa detenidamente, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, mis mejillas sencillamente rojas, él al percatarse de eso vuelve a sonreír cómo siempre, mis nervios son incontrolables, mejor me voy, no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

_Martes_

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela con una gran pila de libros hacia la biblioteca, a penas y puedo ver por dónde camino cuando me tropiezo con mis propios pies, a veces no tengo equilibrio y me caigo hasta caminando, soy torpe de vez en cuando, me hinco para levantar de uno en uno los libros que llevaba cuando alguien me ayuda, levanto la mirada y es él, levanta la mitad por mí y después me ayuda a levantarme, se ofrece a ayudarme a dejarlos a la biblioteca, al salir se lo agradezco y la campana para reinicio de clases suena, pero antes de irse se acerca a mi cuello y aspira la fragancia de mi perfume, yo pasmosa no atino a decir ni una palabra,de nuevo mis mejillas se tornan carmín, ni siquiera me muevo de donde estoy parada ya que estoy en shock, él por el contrario se da la vuelta y por detrás escucho un comentario suyo apenas audible: -Jazmín, me gusta el olor a jazmín-

_Miércoles_

Salía de la tienda y con una paleta de sandía en mi boca iba caminando mientras me retiraba a mi casa, luego de un rato sentía que alguien me seguía a donde iba, mi miedo crecía cada vez más porque mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que algo malo me pasaría, cada idea era peor que la anterior, voltee varias veces hacia atrás pero no vi a nadie, minutos después logré sorprender a la persona que iba tras de mí pero me sorprendí al reconcer quién era:

-¡Fuji-sempai, te vi!-

-Vaya que eres hábil Sakuno-chan, te haz dado cuenta de que era yo-

-Me asustaste-

-No te preocupes, sólo quería seguirte- diciendo esto muy tranquilo como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuera la cosa más normal del mundo - Bueno me voy, nos vemos Sakuno-chan-

No puedo creer en lo que está pasando, Fuji es raro, pero yo soy aún más rara porque parece que me estoy enamorando de él, ¿Cómo lo hace?.

_Jueves_

El entrenamiento acaba, yo aún sigo viéndolo como tonta, parece que no he aprendido nada, él nota que lo observo y camina hacia donde estoy yo, al darme cuenta de eso me paro de mi asiento y las manos me comienzan a sudar, cada vez que se me acerca me pongo nerviosa y no es para menos ya que el me da los suficientes motivos para hacerlo, cuando está a dos metros de mi se detiene y me ve con cara divertida diciéndome: -tú cara está roja-. Después de ese comentario no dudo que se haya puesto aún más de lo que ya estaba, no conforme con eso, me toca las mejillas con sus manos y vuelve a decir: -te sientes caliente, tal vez estés enferma; quizá sea contagioso, ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?-. Yo aún inocente ante él le digo que sí sin saber de qué trata. -Quiero que compruebes si yo también estoy caliente- luego de eso toma mi mano y se levanta un poco la playera poniendo mi mano sobre su bien formado abdomen

-Y-yo no creo que estés enfermo Fuji-sempai- apenas logro pronunciar

-Qué bueno, me alivia saberlo- dice mientras me mira y descubre mi frenetismo, eso es algo que nunca he podido ocultar, mis nervios

-Bueno, te agradezco el favor Sakuno-chan, nos vemos- se despide y va hacia su casa

Viernes

El partido está a punto de acabar, me dirigo hacia la máquina de bebidas por una Ponta de Cereza, regreso hacia el banco donde me encontraba sentada minutos antes y fijo la mirada en ese castaño de ojos turqueza que tanto me gusta, va ganando el partido como era de esperarse de él, siendo un prodigio en el tennis; el atardecer hace acto de presencia en la ciudad y el partido por fin finaliza, me vuelvo a levantar del banco y espero a que Fuji salga para felicitarle por su victoria, en cuanto sale de las pistas me aproximo y le digo:- Felicidades por ganar Fuji-sempai- mientras le sonrío, de él sólo escucho un: -Gracias Sakuno-chan, ahora deja que tome mi premio-; en cuanto dice eso me pregunto ¿cuál será el premio al que se refiere?, a penas tuve tiempo de formularme la pregunta cuando él ya me estaba dando la respuesta, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, moviéndose suavemente, segundos después se separa de mí y se detiene a ver mi expresión de sorpresa y nerviosismo, una sonrisa triunfante cruza su boca y se va, más confundida no me podía dejar, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, toda esa semana él había hecho cosas extrañas conmigo, pero ésta era la peor, después de darle mínimo unas 100 vueltas al asunto logro cavilar bien y atando cabos me doy cuenta de las cosas, Fuji es bondadoso, amable, caballeroso, lindo, pero con un notable gusto por el sadismo, el sufrimiento ajeno, le gusta ver a las personas en situaciones tortuosas; eso es todo lo que ha hecho esta semana, me ha hecho pasar situaciones algo maquiavélicas, me tortura, le gusta hacerlo, pero su tortura no me molesta al final de todo, parece que hace que me guste que lo haga, no soy masoquista ni nada pero, tal vez ese gusto tan estrafalario que tiene se me esté contagiando, o ¿ya lo tenía y no me había dado cuenta? no sé, es extraño.

Llevo un fin de semana entero pernsando en eso, si que logró captar mi atención, lo malo de mi es que no dejo de pensar en las cosas hasta que me las dejan en claro, así que tengo que hablar con Fuji-sempai, debe decirme qué pretende hacer.

Me aproximo decididamente hacia donde los titulares se encontraban charlando y ellos al verme se van dejando a Fuji-sempai solo, al parecer están al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado

Fuji: Hola Sakuno-chan

Sakuno: Hola Fuji-sempai

Fuji: Vienes a hablar conmigo sobre lo de la semana pasada ¿verdad?

Sakuno: S-sí, quiero saber ¿qué pasa?

Fuji: Bueno, te diré que me gusta ponerte nerviosa, es divertido verte así, y sumado al hecho de que te ruborizas mucho pues es aún mejor

Sakuno: ¿Entonces me haces esto para divertirte?

Fuji: No, hay otra razón; bueno debo irme, nos vemos Sakuno-chan

Sakuno: Pe-pero ¿cuál ese esa razón?, pffff siempre esconde sus intenciones y pensamientos, sabe que yo solita me frustro cuando me traumo con algo, sí que le gusta hacerme sufrir suplicios; y peor aún, a mí me gusta sufrirlos si él me los da, si no fuera así, no andaría aquí tratando de hablar con él. Fuji Syuusuke ¿me haz vuelto masoquista o que?

Otra semana transcurrió, sólo que esta fue muy normal a comparación de la otra.

Por fin viernes, que alivio...

Fuji: Sakuno-chan, ¿puedo verte hoy en el centro?

Sakuno: ¿Para qué, Fuji-sempai?

Fuji: Quiero darte algo

Sakuno: Está bien- al parecer sigo siendo una ingenua¬¬

No sé que quiera darme pero la curiosidad me mata, me tengo que arreglar y llegar a donde Fuji me citó, no veo que pueda ponerme, bueno total, me pongo una blusa azul turqueza, unos jeans negros y una delgada chamarra beige junto con unos tennis azules, ya está ahora tengo que apresurarme

Al llegar ahí veo a un muy apuesto muchacho castaño, con camisa color vino y pantalones de mezclilla negros y unos tenis también negros, siempre me ha gustado cómo viste, tiene muy buen gusto además de que siempre se ve muy guapo, al ver su mano veo que sostiene algo y es cuando choco visualmente con un ramos de flores, cuando me ve, me saluda y sin darme oportunidad a decir algo comenta

-Ten, son para tí, Sakuno-chan-

-Son hermosas Fuji-sempai-

-No tanto como tú-

Ese comentario logra hacer que los colores se me suban a la cara, con que facilidad me hace reaccionar así

-Yo, quería decirte que pues me gustas mucho Sakuno-chan-

-¿Qué?, pero ¿desde cuándo?- pregunto confusa

-Desde que estas enamorada de Ryoma, pero nunca dije nada porque sabía que no me ibas a hacer caso, mejor esperé hasta que te olvidaras de él -

-¿Y se supone que lo que estabas haciendo era para conquistarme?-

-Sí, ¿funcionó?- pruntó mientras abría sus ojos y me veía fijamente

-No puedo creerlo Fuji-sempai, pero me t-temo que sí, t-tú también me gustas-

Otra sonrisa se dibuja en su boca, ahora lo compruebo más, le gusta verme así.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sakuno-chan?-

-Sí, si quiero Fuji-sempai-

-Ya no me digas así, dime por mi nombre-

-Esta bién Syuusuke-kun-

-Ahora, si me lo permites, déjame robarte otra cosa-

-¿Robarme? ¿Otra cosa?-

Cuando terminé de preguntar, de nuevo me estaba contestando, otra vez sus labios estaban sobre los míos, pero no fue igual que el primer beso, este era más profundo, pronto sentí cómo su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, y bailaba junto con la mía, una sensación que jamás había tenido, soy de hecho demasiado inexperta, pero él por el contrario goza de mucha práctica y habilidad, tal vez me enseñe algo, mis mejillas encendidas dejan notar cómo me siento en ese momento, siento que me arde la cara y que el corazón se me sale, luego de que el aire se acabó, él se alejó de mi, y yo después de recuperar el aliento le pregunté

-¿A qué te referías antes?- preguntaba aún con pena

-El primer beso que te dí te lo robé, pero eso no fue lo único que hurté de tu boca, también te quité el sabor a cereza de los labios, quería probar el sabor de la Ponta así, y hoy le arrebaté definitivamente la virginidad a tu boca, yo sabía que tu primer beso había sido conmigo, por eso lo hice suavemente pero hoy, no pude ni quise contenerme, ahora soy yo, el dueño de tus labios

-Y quiero que lo sigas siendo, definitivamente sabes cómo conquistarme, y también quiero que me sigas robando los besos- después de eso nos abrazamos, ahora sé que las mejores cosas de la vida llegan sin esperarlas =)


End file.
